


如果我问你，你会握住我的手吗？

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 请享用!





	如果我问你，你会握住我的手吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 请享用!

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是从这首歌：[OH LA KANADA - Fantasy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ME1pqHmIPrk) 。  
> 谢谢阅读！
> 
> 非常感谢我朋友 [Celine](https://twitter.com/cloudblaze_?lang=en) 帮了我许多。各位可以在 [Tumblr](https://archrui.tumblr.com/) 和 [Twitter](https://twitter.com/archrui_?lang=en) 找到我。


End file.
